Cloudhopper's in a Supermarket
by Silver Skies - Red Lakes
Summary: Meg Masters takes a trip to the supermarket and meets a special little cloudhopper. Maybe not all of them are the beasts that her kind have always believed they are. He didn't lie, at the very least. AU! Alt. Uni.


_AU! Lately ALL of my stories have some magical or fairytail powers and settings so I thought of doing a NORMAL human relationship. No Angels, no Demons from Hell, no youkai(demons) from the Feudal Era, no powerful time-traveling Mikos and especially no human turning ballerina wannabe ducklings and ghost knights who refuse to die and can write stories tht come to life._

_I will give an imaginary cookie to anyone who can guess what shows I'm talking about and loves them too!_

* * *

Meg hummed a faint song as she wheeled her cart past the various aisles in the overcrowded supermarket. She passed the dairy section as she made a bee-line towards where she knew the frozen pizza resided. She got carried away and began to whisper the words that were pushing against her skull in such a beautiful way.

"Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep~"

She tilted her head and felt her eyelids flutter at the intensity of the resounding consonant. With a hum and hard, if not painful, pat of the handle she was gripping she continued to make her way deeper into the variety of frozen foods. "Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat!"

In the heat of the moment her smooth voice took on a timbre tone and she gripped onto the wheel hard enough to turn her pale knuckles bone-white. She stopped the cart a few see through doors before the Digiorno section. She continued with her humming and lifted the coarse fabric of her black scarf over her long neck before she opened the door. She let the chilly air tickle her nose as she read the titles of the many types of pizza. Bystanders stared at her as she stood before the open door with a scarf and warm mittens over her hands and meticulously read the label and took in every detail of the pictures stapled on the front.

Her humming hadn't ceased and she had moved her hips slightly to make up for the loss of the handle. Behind her she heard the distinct sound of someone clearing her throat and she merely ignored them. She heard a masculine sigh before she was deftly plucked away from the door and it swung to a close. She slapped the hands holding her waist away and turned on the man behind her. She stopped for a moment when she was met by his annoyed sapphire pools before she regained her stoic exterior. She gave him an obvious once over and curled her lips in approval. Her arms came up to cross beneath her breasts and she pocked her hip to the side challengingly.

She gave a quiet sneer as she began to speak. "Hey, kiddo, what exactly was that for?"

Her lazy drawl earned her a few points with the annoyed business man and he froze for a minute or two before he cocked his head to the side and firmly told her to step aside. Meg was about to retort when a butt ugly monstrosity caught her eye from within the shopping cart behind him. She gave a lopsided grin and walked past him to reach in.

He had ignored her thinking that she had decided to leave but was flustered upon turning around and finding her looking over his future purchases. She looked up from the multicolored mane of a pink unicorn with an equally as flashy horn glued to the crest of its head. She raised a brow at him as she raised the sucker up by its horn and gave him a small chuckle.

"A unicorn? Really? A little too old to be playing with these aren't we?"

She puckered her lips and let her voice pitch a bit in frequency as she continued to barrage him with insults. At one point the man standing before her with flushed cheeks ripped the creature from within her grasp and forcefully slammed it back into his cart along with the "pizza & wyngs" he had just retrieved.

"It is for my daughter."

"Really, is that the best excuse you can come up with? Is that really the best a furry can do?"

His nose crinkled and he cutely tilted his head in curiosity at her words. "What is a furry?"

"Why, you are! Ya little cloudhopper!"

His brows joined his wrinkled nose. She decided she wasn't gonna get a rise out of this one and she promptly turned and went back to get a nice box of a hearty three-meat pizza with a wonderful rising crust. She walked back to her cart completely dismissing the oddly clueless trench coat wearing business man that stared after her. Her humming resumed and she moved to grab onto her cart when she heard the cute little chiming of a little girl's laughter. She stopped her humming and looked back at the man who was lifting up a six or seven year old girl into the cart.

She huffed. "Well what'ya know not all cloudhoppers lie."

She turned on her heel and walked away. Her humming taking her over once more as she passed the gaggle of people crowding about. She watched them discreetly as they spoke of nothing of importance and briefly envied them. Cloudhoppers had it easy. They were "normal" while she embraced her oddness and was consequently shunned for it.

She shrugged as she made her way into the longest line. She removed her mittens and stuffed them back in her pockets and took off her scarf. She used it as an accessory for her loose blouse and looked out at the vast expanse of empty faces with a light smile as she lifted a chocolate cigarette into her mouth. She acted as if she was puffing out air with it and looked for the odd cloudhopper in the cluster of customers.

Maybe being a cloudhopper didn't necessarily mean they were all sick and unaccepting people. Her foot tapped against the tiled floor and she plugged in her earphones no longer wanting to hear the song in only her head.

"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see~"

_Pointless and not the romantic encounter I anticipated but not bad for my first try at Megstiel. So in case you don't know this wonderful song it's called Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. I used the term cloudhoppers for normies. Everyone has their own little nickname for all of those normal ppl out there!_

_Also a 'furry' is basically what ppl call someone who has a strange obsession with cartoon animals that tend to have fur, really. Sometimes they go as far as masturbate to them. Normally they have human tendencies so I guess you'll just have to imagine 'My Little Pony' with unicorns. The most known type would be something like Sonic, k?_


End file.
